


disarmed

by kingmakr



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingmakr/pseuds/kingmakr
Summary: There are nights where Leo can't sleep, and then there are nights where he forces himself not to sleep.





	disarmed

They've pushed their beds together and limited their candle stock to one and a half sticks a night.

It was a little strategy they devised — one that got the other to sleep instead of worrying himself mad with plans. It was a little something they thought up in order to keep their bad habits in check. It made them walk their talk instead of hypocritically preaching about sleep to one while the other burned candlesticks to the wick. It was a plan — a little plan — that worked now and then. But, stubborn as they both were, it was also a plan that failed now and then.

It wasn't like Leo couldn't sleep. While there were some nights (well, _most_ nights) where that was the case, there were others nights where Leo had to _force_ himself not to sleep.

He didn't bother busying himself with maps or pacing about the floor; he simply stayed in their bed and tried his damn best not to close his eyes. He didn't even dare blink or make a move. There were even some nights where he found himself holding his breath in the name of nothing at all.

Leo often argued that it was because his bedmate was a light sleeper — he slept for nothing and woke for everything. However, the other wasn't entirely at fault either. He had a more selfish cause that resulted in this effect — a self-serving method to his restless madness.

He would never admit it, but there definitely was a fear. There was a fear that he will go the same way he came — in a flash of light then summoned away to a place only the gods know where. There was a fear that if he blinked, he'd miss every second he could have savored. There was a fear that he would lose Robin all before he was ready to let him go.

He should have been ready to let go — he should have prepared for it since day one. Askr had an air of impermanence moving about the kingdom; their merry band of heroes was not meant to last long after they win the war. Elise had already made her 'when I return home' plans and his brother was practically counting every hour they spent away from Nohr. Robin had also begun speaking too fondly of Ylisse too many times now, and when he had asked Leo to tell him about Nohr, the prince could only blush at the fact his kingdom sounded so dreary in comparison.

In short, everyone was eager to leave and Leo could not blame them.

This was not their home, and, quite frankly, this was not their war to begin with.

**_"Sleep."_ **

Arms began to wring around the circle of his waist and a wisp of hot air breathed on his collar. He still had the slightest sounds of drowsiness in his voice, but other than that, Leo was certain his bedmate was fully awake.

"I am. It's you who's awake not me."

"I can't help it." the other said, burrowing closer to the prince. " I'm traumatized. When you wake up with no memories of your past life, it can't hurt to be a little skeptical about sleeping."

Leo rolled his eyes at such reasoning, but he also couldn't help but smile at the mad genius of it. His bedmate smiled too; it was a victory getting his proud prince to smile. His eyes began to crinkle into little crescent moons — a something Leo was definitely going to remember. A something that Leo was definitely going to miss.

He sighed under his breath, "I am — I will. I just...I haven't seen the maps for tomorrow's battle, and I hate walking into unknown territory."

"It's fine — the maps are fine." Robin waved a hand dismissively in front of their faces — almost swatting away his worries like he would a fly. Leo could only quirk an eyebrow at such overconfidence. "The plans for tomorrow's battle are fine."

"Oh? Is it because the Summoner finally gave in to your micro-managing tendencies and let you strategize something at last?"

"Exactly that, love."

**_Love._ **

He couldn't help the way his breath hitched at that sentiment. Robin had called him his love. He was Robin's love, and it took his breath away that he considered him to be so.

He brushed a loose lock away from the tactician's eyes. There was a quiet concentration that worked in him as he did so — a set method in his simple plans. Leo began to analyze the framework of Robin's face, memorizing details and details — all the details big and small. He was Robin's love, but perhaps only at this time — in this dream, in this life.

Soon enough, the night will end and they will both wake.

Soon enough Leo will return to Nohr and Robin to Ylisse; two worlds where they had yet to find a crossroads for them. Soon enough Robin will find another and wed another. He'll have a beautiful child — a daughter, maybe, who was as cunning and cruel as he intelligent and kind. Soon enough Robin will move on to better things instead of giving a bastard prince a share of his bed. Soon enough, he won't even be giving him the time of day.

Soon enough, they were would be no way to be together, and soon enough Leo would have to learn to be okay with that.

Soon enough will catch up soon enough.  
Soon enough, everything he held dear would be gone.

Leo's hand fell from the arch of Robin's brow then to the curve of his jawline. He gave extra to make sure his touch was gentle — that his fingers rough from battle and sore with wounds did not bother his love.

He began to do it again — applying a method to his madness as he tried to memorize every memory, every bit of Robin.

From the pattern of the irises of his eyes to the texture of his skin. From the pale color of his lashes to the number of them resting like snowflakes. To the barely visible lines of his face to the curve of his hip and the dip of his collarbones. From his beauty to the terrible mind he possessed and the look he gave Leo when he knew he was thinking too much.

Leo was going to memorize them all before they were summoned away.

"Sleep," he called again — a calloused hand pressed at the prince's cheek.

"I am," Leo said. "I will." He promised, and they settled once again as bedmates.

Robin wrapped his arms around the circle prince's waist, burrowing himself as close he possible could; Leo rested his chin on top of his tactician's head.

"Everything will be fine in the morning. Sleep."

"I am, love."

Leo closed his eyes. Everything will be fine in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> you: roommates  
> me: BEDMATES 
> 
> I haven't written a fanfic in years and I'm sweating


End file.
